User talk:Crok425
Igor Even Igor himself is constantly stating he is also serving a "master", iow Philemon. since Philemon is the ultimate boss in P2:EP, and Igor is never truly one, it is very unlikely the trio refer to Igor for the rival of that kind of strength. -- Inpursuit (talk) 15:48, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Trivia in P4's protagonists Generally, it's speculation when the media in question isn't even released yet. For all its purpose I think it's best that the observation is reserved until the actual game is out. BLUER一番 12:44, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Labrys. Since she appears in the Persona 3 CD Drama, I consider her a Persona 3 character. If we had someone who knew of the whole thing, and had this article up before the announcement of her in Arena, she'd be classified as a Persona 3 character without a doubt. Think of it this way, what if, in Persona 5, Nanako or another Social Link was made a playable character? By your logic, her being playable in Persona 5 would overrule her being a side character in Persona 4, and thus she'd get the Persona 5 character template instead. Labrys is technically a Persona 3 side character, even if an obscure one. Sorry if I am not making sense here.--Otherarrow 18:57, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :EDIT:Apparently, she was only mentioned in the CD thingy, so eh. Disregard this I guess. I have little to no knowledge of the CD thingy, and info in English about it is limited. Sorry again.--Otherarrow 19:00, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello nice to meet you So hello whats up My name is Yu-Narukami as you may know just saying hello. : Nice to meet you too ^^. -- Crok425 11:49, March 19, 2012 (UTC) : Hows thing Heres my Email joseph.stewart69@yahoo.com Yu-Narukami 00:04, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Zany P4U Trivia What is your problem? Hazama uses a butterfly knife, not a kunai first off. Secondly, throwing anything to the ground to hit someone is not uncommon. Does that mean Yosuke is also a reference to Ciel? To Taskmaster? Thirdly, this reference is purely superficial and you are pulling at straws. Zahlzeit 19:45, March 24, 2012 (UTC) : Do you need to be rude? Is there a necesity to it? In the trivia, I never said that Hazama used kunais, I said that like Hazama, Yosuke throws HIS kunais to the ground, in that sentence says that the attack is similar and not the weapon. Besides, I writed that reference because Arc System Works is the one that made Guilty Gear and BlazBlue and so, they are developing P4U. I don't know who aree Ciel and Taskmaster, which I suppose they are not an Arcsys character. I just writed the reference of the fighting style of the characters. If you need to be rude, find another talk page, because I don't tolerate people being like that to me while I'm not like that to them. -- Crok425 20:28, March 24, 2012 (UTC) "In Persona 4: Arena, the attacks of Yosuke resembles Hazama of the BlazBlue series of games by throwing kunais to the ground with the intention to hit the opponent or simply using the kunais to attack the opponent." : In this sentence, you imply both of them throw kunais to hit the ground. Regardless of your intention, it implies otherwise. Ciel and Taskmaster also fires off projectiles to the ground in the same fashion, the former ALSO with knives and the latter with arrows. In fact, there is a whole archetype of downward throwing projectile characters spanning as old as Akuma with aerial Hadokens. Characters are not references to each other if the simularity is superficial and common. Like for example, the P3 protagaonist. Is the protagonist of DeSu2 a reference to him because they both use Agi at first? Whether a company as made two characters and they have similar moves, which to reiterate, are common across the fighting game medium, or not, is irrelevant. Zahlzeit 22:06, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :: To add, one move doesn't suddenly make a character have the same fighting style as the other as you claim. Even if you were to use that argument he plays more similarly to Shiki from the Melty Blood series or Chipp from Guilty Gear. But even that isn't a really valid comparison. Zahlzeit 22:11, March 24, 2012 (UTC) It may be invalid, but in that sentence, it may refer to both of them or just Yosuke, which is my fault, and I apologize for that. Either way, I used the kunai move as an example, it may have sounded as the move itself makes his fighting moves similar to Hazama, but there are several (not many) moves that resembles Hazama, and I watched it in some gameplay videos in youtube of P4U, and I played BlazBlue, so I can tell that some of Yosuke's moves are similar to Hazama's. It will still sound invalid to you, but I'm giving my reason of why it should still be there. -- Crok425 22:41, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I've played Blazblue. If you've ever played as much fighting games as me, or even something other than just ArcSys games, you'd realize Yosuke's moveset is really common stuff. Zahlzeit 22:43, March 24, 2012 (UTC) : Alright then. I'm not a huge fan of fighting games, but with the exception of ArcSys. So if you say that that kind of moveset is pretty common in other fighting games, then I guess you're right. That doesn't go to trivia then. -- Crok425 00:01, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Transparent Pictures No, it looks absolutely perfect. No complaints. Good job for once. Zahlzeit 01:35, April 1, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you ^^. I'll try to update the other articles like that. -- Crok425 01:37, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Which file name? Do you want deleted? So I don't blast the wrong one. Also, if you upload a newer file with the same name, an option should come up to replace the older file. Message 01:45, April 1, 2012 (UTC) : The one I want you to delete is the one called Yu Narukami, the one in the article is called Yu Narukami render. I also used that overwrite thing, but it didn't work... I'll try next time to be careful. -- Crok425 02:06, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Nocturne/Innocent Sin How's it going for you in those two games? BOXN 20:52, April 9, 2012 (UTC) : Finished both. I played Nocturne in Normal difficulty, it is kind of hard. -- Crok425 01:23, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Good to hear, now it's time for you to toughen up - beat Nocturne on Hard with all Kalpas beaten and all Burial Chambers completed, scrub. Kidding, but once you get fusing and the press turn system down, along with keeping Demi-Fiends build in mind, it's very easy. --BOXN 01:25, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Chie Satonaka voice Confirmed where? Both IMDB and the other voiceactor listing are subjective speculation provided by people on what they think they hear. Unless Atlus starts providing a cast list themself or the voiceactor has a Twitter or equivalent and confirm it we shouldn't even bother putting it on the page. Message 17:31, April 12, 2012 (UTC) : In Erin's facebook page, she put that she will voice Chie in Arena, and she said that Tracey was the one that voiced Chie originally. HERE you have it. -- Crok425 23:24, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Boy with Earring That is the official title he is given for his brief Persona 2 appearance. The other examples you gave were just descriptions. The name is just a placeholder, true, but it's easier for navigation than having ten pages named "Protagonist" I guess.--Otherarrow 13:39, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :Yes. And notice how I put the template. This name is just a placeholder, similar to the Demi-fiend article, and like Otherarrow said it is much easier to navigate this way. If we did it your way, Crok, then we should have renamed the Demi-fiend page to Protagonist (Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne) but we both know that's silly. -- Zahlzeit 13:46, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Yes, but we have better artwork and coincidently the wiki is a very different place than it was before. Also your edits are sloppy; all you've done was replace the infobox pictures with the old ones without even putting the updated art back into the gallery. This is how images become orphaned. -- Zahlzeit 16:11, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh but if you actually have a reason for using the old pictures rather than updated art, I'm all ears. I'm being serious here, go ahead. -- Zahlzeit 16:17, May 3, 2012 (UTC) : There was this one time that a user: Cococrash (I think it was him)-- wanted to replace the P3 MC pic from his template to the P3P artwork rather than the original, but Great Mara (and if I remember, I think Otherarrow was there too... if not, I'm sorry) changed it back to the original because there was a rule in this wiki that said that we should use the artwork that was used in the original game that character has appeared on and put the updated art (from sequels and such) in the gallery and give the detail from where it came from. I'm not doing things my way, I'm just following the rules in this wiki since that day. That's why I'm saying that if we name the P1 MC Boy with Earring then like I said, why not change the SMTI MC to Schoolboy with gadget in his arm like in Raidou Kuzunoha. That's why I think we should change it back to the way it was, I was well aware that that alias was used in Eternal Punishment and I thought that through and I came up with the conclusion that it was pointless and change it back, and that's what I did. If I remember well, I think Margaret named the P3 Protagonist as Blue haired boy or something along those lines... shouldn't that be an official title as well? If not, then that is my point in this discussion. Once again, I'm not doing things my way, I'm just following the rules. -- Crok425 16:37, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :The P3 guy is called "blue haired boy" by someone talking in universe. The P1 guy is labeled as "Boy with Earring" in the dialouge boxes in Eternal Punishment. It's not the same thing.--Otherarrow 16:47, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ::You practically are since we already decided upon this. There's new rules since this wiki is very different than before although on the topic of P3 and P4 images, they should stay as is since you've made nice transparent background pictures that are perfect. ::Also to reiterate once again, if we throw away this canon nickname, emphasis on canon nickname rather than arbitrary description that you just made up, then we'd rename Demi-fiend to Protagonist (Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne). Do you think that's valid too? ::Magaret just calls him that but he never appears, dialogue wise, as such. Also it's not very reoccuring either unlike Demi-fiend which is used by a multitude of characters or Boy with Earring used in the original (slightly different as "the pierced boy") and in P2 EP. ::But above all else, "why" is the question. Why do you want to use the original release pictures? What reason is there to do it? Like I said, this is a serious question and if you really don't have a reason for your actions rather than being a drone hiding behind "I just follow the rules", then there's no reason to follow what you said. -- Zahlzeit 16:49, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm not... but I see the point. *sigh* fine, I'm okay with the name and the pictures... but at least put up nice pictures since half cut ones looks ugly... and please replace the Yukino one with the one that is in the gallery, it's the same one. I'll try and make renders again. -- Crok425 17:11, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Trivia Just because that kind of trashy Trivia is on there doesn't make it okay since, as you may remember, wikias are run by ordinary people like us. But it's exactly because garbage no use Trivia is on there that one might not be able to trust the rest of the information on the wiki because of nonprofessionalism which completely goes against the purpose of a wiki. BlazBlue is hands down the worst fanbase of all fighting game fanbases--Gurren is the same with mecha fanbases maybe beaten by the SEED fandom in terms of having the worst fans so it's no surprise that their respective wikias are extremely unprofessional. What's your point in mentioning them, them being the lowest of the low? The thing is, you are completely correct. A Trivia can be completely coincidental but it has to be insightful and not just rely on "such and such character is similar to another character" because the fact of the matter is you can write literally a thousand of these and not only can you write a thousand of these, it can be argued from hell to back and a lot of people, believe it or not, may not agree with whatever comparisons you may put up. A wiki is supposed to be objective in all manners where it can be to ensured that people trust the information from the wiki when they refer to it. If you don't like it, write a fandom wiki for series like Catherine where your information is valued but otherwise it doesn't belong in places like this. -- Zahlzeit 17:22, May 6, 2012 (UTC)